marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Strucker
Andrew "Andy" Strucker is a mutant with powerful telekinetic abilities which are fueled by his emotions. Biography ''The Gifted eXposed At his High School , Andy Strucker waited in the hallway as his parents sat in the principal's office, demanding that the school take action to prevent their son, Andy, from future bullying incidents, as it was affecting his academic performance as well as communication between him and his parents. Once home, he sat at the dinner table with his mother, Caitilin, and his sister, . His father couldn't make it to dinner because he was called in to interview a suspect at the Garland Detention Center. Caitlin asked Andy how his day was at school, to which he talked about a debate they had in social studies class about the law they wanted to enforce to test people with the X-gene and monitor them. He mentioned someone in the class who freaked out, Andy's guess was that his cousin was a "mutie". Lauren mentioned how racist that sounded, as "mutie" is a derogatory term for referring to mutants. They got into an argument before their mother stopped it. Andy later sneaked out of the house, telling his mother he was going to bed, and attended a high school dance with his sister. At the dance Lauren and Andy separated and Andy was cornered and dragged to the locker room by his bullies. They proceeded to mock Andy for telling his parents about them and spray him with hot water from the locker room faucets. In this moment of panic, anger and danger Andy's X-Gene awakened with incredibly destructive results. Unleashing his mutant ability, Andy began to shake the entire school and slam his tormentors into the locker room walls without touching them. Unable to control his emotions and powers, the continued destruction nearly tore down the school gym until Lauren rushed into the locker room and calmed Andy enough to stop his enraged fit. Lauren and Andy quickly exited the school and ran home. Once home Andy and Lauren told their mother what happened. In disbelief, their mother asked how this could happen. Lauren quickly came to Andy's defense saying this was beyond Andy's control as the X-Gene was triggered in moments of stress or danger and she knew this because she herself is a mutant and had been hiding her abilities for three years now. She first manifested her powers when she saved the family from a near-fatal car accident. Caitlin assured her children that her and their father were not against mutants right before Sentinel Services knocked on the door. Agent Jace Turner and Agent Weeks of the Sentinel Services were on the other side of the door, as Agent Turner explained that he was there to take Andy and Lauren into custody, recalling the recent news story of two mutants who committed an act of "terrorism" at the local high school, leaving the gymnasium destroyed. After Caitlin refused to let them in, they forced their way in, knocking Caitlin down. Andy began to shake the house as he angrily told the agents to leave their home. Agent Turner tried to calm him down, but when the shaking escalated, they pulled out their guns, ready to forcefully take them away. Lauren created force fields, trapping the agents, giving the Struckers enough time to run to their family van. As they attempted to flee with the van, the agents surrounded them. Andy tried to use his powers but couldn't control them. Lauren created a force field between the van and the agents and the family escaped. Later when their father Reed Strucker met up with them at a diner, he told the family that sentinel services was a federal agency with little oversight that had "disappeared" mutant suspects in the past and he would not allow that to happen to his children. At the , Andy and Lauren discussed their powers and Andy's frustration with his inability to control them. Lauren told Andy that with time he will learn to control them and demonstrated her ability by knocking popcorn loose from a vending machine and encouraging Andy to do the same. When he attempted this, initially having some control, his power escalated when his emotions from the incident at the dance took over, resulting in the machine being destroyed Meeting with Eclispe from the Mutant Underground at an abandoned warehouse facility, the Struckers prepared to flee to Mexico, where Eclipse explained he knew people down by the border with a specific set of skills, that'd allow them to get people under, over, or even through the wall. Once that was done, they'd get them new IDs. However, their plan to escape never initiated, as they were surrounded by Sentinel Services. Luckily, Thunderbird and Blink came to their rescue and the family fled through a warehouse, as Sentinel Services unleashed their mutant-hunting robots, the Sentinels . The group was cornered, so Blink was instructed to create a portal to the Mutant Underground HQ which she would not be able to keep open for long. The group made it through, except Andy and Reed. Reed was waiting for Andy, who was finally able to focus his powers and tear apart the sentinels. After he'd torn them apart, Andy joined the rest on the other side. Ready to follow after Andy, Reed made a move to go through the portal, but never made it through, as he was shot the back, and Blink unable to hold the portal open for much longer, had to close it. Reed was left for capture on the other side. rX Andy and along with his mother and sister are in a panic about Reed, and urge a weakened Blink to go back for him. Thunderbird however says that returning would be a bad idea and he and Eclipse are more concerned with Blink's health at the moment, as she is exhausted and continues to pass out. As Blink is going into shock, which affects her abilities she begins opening portals. One opens to a road and a truck careens into it and is sliced in half as the portal closes and the back end flies into the bank hideout. Nearly killing Caitlin. Moving Blink to a table she has another attack and opens a portal to the same road. A man pulls a shotgun and points it through the portal however Lauren uses her powers to collapse the portal. They quickly then come up with a plan to take Caitlin to retrieve the medicine to help Blink and to leave Lauren behind to close any more portals that open up. While they wait Thunderbird tells Lauren and Andy about Blink and how she was forced to use her powers to steal food because she cpull not pass for human and as a result could not get a job. Blink suddenly has another attack and the portal to the road opens again, this time with an entire team of police looking through. Lauren is able to close the portal but it takes significantly longer as Thunderbird listens to the police using his heightened senses. As Blink is getting worse she once again opens another portal. Lauren tries to close it like before but is unable too. A SWAT team officer walks through the portal but Thunderbird uses his mutant strength to take him, out and toss hI’m back through the portal. Andy then also uses his power to knock down all the SWAT team members but still not able to control his powers also knocks over the other mutants including the table Blink was on. Blink hits her head and goes near unconscious and as a result several portals open at the same time causing utter chaos through the HQ. Caitlin and Eclispe however return in time and Caitlin is able to administer the medicine which finally allows Blink to close all the portals and keeping the Underground safe from detection. Later Caitlin assures Andy and Lauren that they will bring their father home. eXodus ''To be added ''eXit strategy ''To be added ''boXed in ''To be added ''got your siX ''To be added ''eXtreme measures ''To be added ''threat of eXtinction ''To be added ''outfoX ''To be added Character traits Andy is quiet, sensitive, and compared to his sister Lauren a bit of a loner and outcast. However, he does seem to have a good if bickering relationship with his sister and as noted by Reed was very close to his dad before the start of him getting bullied. Andy also has a lot of pent up anger which usually causes him to lash out with his powers. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Andy is a very powerful mutant who possesses powerful telekinetic powers. **'Telekinesis:' Andy can telekinetically move objects without physically touching them. **'Combined Force:' A powerful force of incredible strength. When Andy hold hands with his sister, they are capable of producing and incredibly strong and destructive blast of light. According to Lauren and Andy themselves, they become a single collective entity. They feel everything around them, especially when inside buildings. They combine Andy's power to push things apart and Lauren's power to pull them together and produce a force they describe as being able "to do anything they want". Whatever they feel, they can destroy. Relationships *Reed Strucker - Father. *Caitlin Strucker - Mother. *Lauren Strucker - Older sister. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' - Percy Hynes White ***''eXposed'' (First appearance) ***''rX'' ***''eXodus'' ***''eXit strategy'' ***''boXed in'' ***''got your siX'' ***''eXtreme measures'' ***''threat of eXtinction'' ***''outfoX'' Trivia To be added Gallery ''The Gifted'' To be added Category:Mutants Category:Created Characters Category:The Gifted characters Category:Characters with Telekinesis Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes